


Do you wanna know how I got these scars?

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), The Dark Knight
Genre: Cross fandom, F/F, Open for Sequal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Chloe Price, the queen of insanity has a mission. She is going to cause Chaos. With few who oppose her anarchy and her insanity, she uses her Chelsea smile to ask, "Why so serious?"[Life is Strange meet The Dark Knight, with a twist]





	Do you wanna know how I got these scars?

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" my blade is pressed against the man's neck. Several small beads of sweat move slowly down his face. He doesn't reply so I continue. "When I was a young lass, my father died. And mother dearest took it pretty hard. So, she began to drink. She drank and drank and all I could do was look on and hope she passed out before I had to eat again. But one night, I snuck in for some food and she caught me. She looked at me and said 'why are you moping around damn it?!' and I tried to explain I was just getting food and she wouldn't listen. I begged her not to do anything but she wouldn't listen. 'SMILE YOU BITCH!' she screamed over and over. Finally she took a pairing knife and put it to my face. 'Smile you ungrateful little shit, or I'll make you smile'. Of course as she spoke the knife was already cutting. Cutting. Cutting..." I hear a weak gurgling and drop the man's dying body onto the ground. I look behind me and see a pool stick. I grab one and take a shot at the pool table, knocking the 8 ball into a corner pocket and smiling.

I walk over to the two men on the floor, snapping the pool stick in half. "Hold on man, what do you want from us? Is it money? I know where the money is. I'll give it to yo..."

The man in interrupted by my hand grasping his throat. "I'm not in it for the money." I lick my lips and look into his eyes, his fear swirling around like a drop of blood in a pool of water. "I'm in it, for the chaos. You know why? Because chaos is fair." I take my knife and rub the blade along his cheek. "look at me." the man tries to turn his face but I grip it harder and scream at him. "LOOK AT ME!" his gaze snaps onto me and I begin to smile. I lean in and whisper in his ear. "give me a smile..."

\----------------

I walk through an alleyway, cracking my knuckles and being closely followed by a few of my thugs. We emerge into another alley. "Go to the hideout, I'll find you later. I have some business to attend to..." They follow my orders without hesitation and I wait for them to leave my sight. I begin to climb the fire escape until I am close to the top of the building. I climb my way up to the roof and walk over to the middle, seeing the lone, black silhouette near the edge.

"Why do we keep having to do this..." The silhouette turns around, holding a pair of handcuffs. "You never actually succeed in killing me."

"That, my nocturnal friend, is because I don't want to kill you." I smile and begin to laugh quietly. "You, complete me..."

"You are a criminal who deserves to get punishment for what you've done."

"Oh, don't talk like them. We both know you're not, no matter how much you want to be." The silhouette looks shakes it's head. "You and I, we've changed things around here. People want you gone so that they can do their little drug deals and robberies in peace and people want me gone so that they can feel like there is order. But here's the thing, order is...boring. It's boring, it's predictable, and most of all it's _rigged_. Chaos is truly fair."

"We've done this countless times and every time it ends in a stalemate." The silhouette sighs and looks down. "No progress is ever made."

"That is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object." I hold my arms out and lick my lips. "The dark knight! no matter what you do or what you say everyone worships the ground you walk on, right now." I move my arms to my side and step closer. "But eventually they'll throw you out with the trash because you don't fit. You are an anomaly, just like me. The only difference is that right now, the law has bent their silly little code to let you in and do their biddings for them. But when you've outlived your usefulness, they'll shit can you before you realize they just threw away the key to your freedom."

A silence consumes us. I can hear their breathing as I look at them, their figure close to mine, but shorter and more muscular. A black suit of flexible armor covers their body. The horse, scratchy voice is barely audible as the dark knight speaks. "I just want this to end."

"Okay." I walk over to the edge of the roof and go to jump. They grab my hand and throw me back, moving away from me slowly as I stand. "You refuse to kill me out of a twisted ideal that I shouldn't die and I don't kill you, because you're too fun." I slowly stand up. "You know, I do think that we will be at this forever." I slowly walk forward, taking out my knife. I stop in front of the black suited vigilante.

They look at the knife and close their eyes tight. "Make it quick..."

"Never." I drop the knife on the roof a few feet away. I feel a punch in my gut, followed by a kick to the hip. I begin to laugh hard as I hear a fist connect with the side of my head. I roll over and walk next to a pipe. The dark knight follows and goes to cuff me. I knock them to their knees and cuff then to the pipe.

"You won't get away with this forever you know."

I chuckle and kneel down beside her. "Who said I wanted to get away from you, Max." She looks at me and I take off her mask. Her eyes gleam with something special. One might even call it love. I lean my forehead against hers. "We're two sides of a coin, you and I. Both of us the antithesis of the other. We need each other to find some kind of meaning."

"I didn't know there is meaning in Chaos."

"There is in the kind I bring..." I lean in an kiss her, feeling her kiss back with a feeling of want being very clear. After a few moments, I pull back and kiss her forehead, dusting off her mask and gently placing it on her head. "Chaos is fair, and the ultimate chaos would be us on the same side. Even if it is in private..."

"What I stand for, what I do for this city. It matters..."

"It does. But it matters towards order. Without Chaos there is no order to uphold. We are both necessary to this city. You just get more praise for it." I turn around and stand up, sighing. I hear some rustling and a crack. Behind me there is movement and I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Thanks, Chloe." I hum and turn around, embracing her. After a few moments, she pulls back. "Same time next week?"

"Only if you don't catch me up to something else first."

"But of course."


End file.
